


Vivid Dreams

by greygerbil



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 8, M/M, yuuri prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greygerbil/pseuds/greygerbil
Summary: Yuuri's lively dream gets him into trouble, but also opens up an opportunity.





	Vivid Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Victuuri Week 2018. The Prompt is "Dreams".
> 
> The boys are a bit drunk, though not enough to impair their ability to give consent or anything. Still, if that's not your thing, be warned.

“Yes, I like that...” Victor all but purred when Yuuri’s hand ran along his side and over his back, feeling the lines of lean muscle and the curves of his shoulderblades. His voice was airy, as if far away, and Yuuri pulled him tighter and then the next moment he gripped nothing but the blanket, his eyes opening slowly.

Dazed, he raised his head. Why was he alone in bed? Yuuri could still feel Victor’s skin on him, his warm breath against his ear, and now there was suddenly a gap of two nightstands and three feet of empty floor between him and Victor whom he saw there, silver hair spread over the pillow, his face turned away from Yuuri. It didn’t make any sense.

Kicking off the blanket, Yuuri stumbled to his feet, seeking to right reality. Since when were there two beds in the room, anyway? He didn’t remember that. Well, it didn’t matter. Wiping the drowsily puzzled thought away, Yuuri staggered forward. Victor’s mattress sank under the added weight as he fell into the hotel bed with him and pushed up the blanket, sinking heavy onto the pillow and pawing for Victor’s body, moulding himself against his back. He breathed out as he took in his familiar scent, slipping away.

There it was again, Victor’s voice whispering sweet nothings, fingers gently teasing Yuuri’s cock. He hugged Victor, pulling him tight, a sharp breath escaping him and – wait, why was Victor’s back to him? Where was Victor’s hand? It didn’t matter, though, as long as could feel him heavy and warm in his arms, and his cock pushing against Victor’s backside was exciting, too.

“Yuuri.” The voice that tore Yuuri out of his half-awake dream was sleep-thick and full of laughter, stretching the vowels of his name. “Do you want help with that?”

Something about hearing the real, actual Victor speak finally tripped up Yuuri’s confused mind, threw him over the edge into consciousness. Yuuri froze, suddenly wide-awake and very aware of his hard member nestled up against the curve of Victor’s ass. His mind reeled to a full stop and then fired up again, frantically fishing between the wisps of sleeping imagination still swimming in the alcohol he’d filled up with at the banquet to figure out _what the hell had happened_.

The answer came readily. Yuuri had never slept deeply after drinking too much. He would move in and out of dreams, his world transformed into a sluggish haze of semi-reality. Once, he had dug through the fridge in the middle of the night because he had been convinced Phichit had asked him to have scrambled eggs ready for breakfast, while at the same time being aware that he was in his home at Hasetsu and stressing about how to get the eggs to Phichit. Another time, Yuuri had put on his ice skates and then sat on the sofa trying to figure out his phone to answer a call from Celestino that he’d never actually gotten in the awake world to tell him he would be late for practice (at two am in the morning).

All of that had seemed funny to him later. This really wasn’t. He had trapped Victor against himself with one arm, rubbing his erection against him. This was sexual harassment, right? They’d only kissed a handful of times so far and had always had their hands over the belt. He had no idea if Victor even wanted to sleep with him.

Before he managed to move or form a sentence that wasn’t just the words ‘I’m sorry’ strung one after another thirty times, Victor had turned around in his arms and was giving him a smile that wasn’t helping Yuuri form a proper thought. What was he even going to say? ‘No, don’t worry, I just had a wet dream about you and that’s why I climbed into your bed, go back to sleep’?

“Well?” Victor prompted.

“I, uhm… I didn’t notice… I just wanted to – hug you?”

At least Victor didn’t seem to be offended and he was either too tired to recognise Yuuri’s blatant lie or too merciful to point it out.

“I guess some part of you wanted a little more.”

“Would you really – do that?” Yuuri asked because it was the only thing he could think to say, considering that he found it incredibly rude how he’d just pushed himself on Victor and couldn’t believe he wasn’t on his ass out of the door yet.

Victor hummed his assent.

“Don’t expect anything too fancy this late into the night, though,” he murmured with a smile, eyes half-lidded. “You should have done this before I’d fallen asleep!”

The obvious answer was ‘no’, of course. They were both kind of drunk and tired and this was not to speak of the fact that this was already the most intimate Yuuri had ever gotten with anyone.

But was that a problem? Yuuri found himself hesitating. Victor looked dazed nor unhappy and Yuuri wondered if the pressure would come off the whole idea of whatever constituted _real_ sex if he took the plunge and got a little taste of it here where he could blame his inadequacies on the late hour and the residue alcohol. Plus, Victor looked really beautiful, inches from Yuri’s face, his hair all out of order and flushed pink with warmth. Looking at him like that didn’t exactly trigger reason in Yuuri’s mind.

“Only if – if you don’t mind,” he mumbled, his heart thumping hard in his chest.

“I don’t,” Victor said, chipper, before he leaned in to kiss Yuuri on the mouth. He tasted like toothpaste mint. Yuuri could feel the muscles in his stomach tense as Victor’s fingertips brushed a line down from his navel and slid past the waistband of his soft trousers and it was kind of embarrassing how his cock immediately grew to full size again the moment Victor just grazed his fingers over it.

Victor chuckled and Yuuri could feel the exhale of warm breath on the skin of his cheek. When Victor’s hand wrapped around Yuuri’s cock, he inched down on the mattress, nudging his head under Yuuri’s chin to kiss his throat. Yuuri could feel everything too much: the heat radiating off his body, the gentle slide of his lips and his soft hair, and of course his dexterous fingers pressing him just right, using the precum to make the glide of his hand smoother as he sped up.

Reflexively, Yuuri found his arm curling tighter around Victor’s middle, pulling him close. For a moment, they were frozen in that position and Yuuri heard only is own harsh breath in the room.

“I can’t move my arm like this,” Victor said, muffled against Yuuri’s skin.

“Oh – oh, right, sorry,” Yuuri stuttered, easing up.

Shit, only he could mess up something as easy as _getting_ a handjob. It shouldn’t actually be humanly possible to do that.

Victor pulled back and Yuuri forgot about beating himself up in favour of staring at him like an idiot because he was unbelievably handsome smiling up at him like that. Leaning forward, Yuuri kissed him, passionately, probably clumsy, but Victor opened his mouth for him and made a small, pleased noise against his mouth and Yuuri felt a bit like he did when he landed the final jump of the Eros routine.

It didn’t take more than that and Victor sliding his hand on his cock upward, rubbing his thumb up over the head just as he tightened his grip and twisted his wrist, to make Yuuri come with a stuttering groan. Victor licked into his mouth once before he drew back.

For a moment, they laid very still. Yuuri moved his head up to breath and then pressed his lips against Victor’s forehead.

“Should I – do you want me to… ?”

“Maybe in the morning,” Victor murmured and winked, turning away to paw at the nightstand from where he produced the folded square of a tissue and shook it out. He wiped off his hand and then gave a second tissue to Yuuri, who cleaned himself and balled it up in his hand. It was over and it had been better than he’d imagined and they’d barely done anything and Yuuri couldn’t _wait_ to do it again.

“Stay in this bed?” Victor asked as Yuuri sat up to put the tissue in a waste bin.

“Yes... yes, sure.”

Yuuri laid back down and Victor wasted no time to make himself comfortable. After wrapping his arm around Yuuri’s waist, he placed his head on his shoulder, eyes drifting close as he gave the satisfied smile of a cat still brushing the last canary feathers of its mouth. Carefully, Yuuri lifted his hand and rested it on Victor’s head. It didn’t seem to bother him.

“Your heart is still beating so fast,” Victor muttered after a moment of comfortable silence.

“Ah…” Yuuri smiled timidly. “We’ve never shared a bed before.”

“We shouldn’t have waited so long,” Victor said, and added, teasing: “Do I make you nervous?”

“Only sometimes.” Slowly, Yuuri dragged his thumb over the nape of Victor’s neck. The orgasm had dampened his worries and this felt so intimate he wasn’t afraid to admit anything now. “It’s just that I’ve never done, uh, this before, you know?”

“Slept in a bed with someone?”

“Not since I was little and my sister would come into my bed when there was a storm outside,” Yuuri said. “But I meant that I haven’t had sex before.”

To his surprise, Victor pushed himself up so quickly his head bumped against Yuuri’s hand, looking at him in wide-eyed surprise.

“What? Why didn’t you say that?”

“That bothers you – but not that I came into your bed pushing my erection against your back?” Yuuri asked, momentarily too baffled to be embarrassed to spell it out.

“You’re not the first boyfriend who did that,” Victor said, with a lazy wave of his hand. “You should have told me, though! I would have given you something better than a half-asleep handjob.”

“No, I liked it this way,” Yuuri admitted, while Victor frowned at him, though he slowly settled down into the old position as Yuuri cradled the back of his head with his palm and gently pushed Victor down.

It had taken the pressure off of him that Victor hadn’t known, but now Yuuri realised it seemed to have done the same for Victor. If he’d told him before, he wouldn’t have gotten him like this, sleepy and content to please, not trying to make it a thing.

“It was good,” Yuuri added. “I mean, I… it was really good.”

“It figures you’re easy to impress for now,” Victor said, a little humour returned to his voice, “but I can do better than that.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” Yuuri managed, though sadly his voice didn’t sound anywhere near as seductive as he’d hoped; the sudden flood of images detailing what Victor could be talking about left him too keyed-up.

Victor grinned and tightened his arm around Yuuri’s middle again. Eventually, the pressure eased as Victor’s breathing evened out. Yuuri had a feeling he’d probably be wide-awake for a while longer with the way his thoughts swirled now, but, as he ran his fingers through Victor’s hair and watched his face, relaxed in sleep, he found he didn’t mind at all.


End file.
